


What I like about you

by Fallinstar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (duh), Honestly just me looking for an excuse to write some sappy muke, Implied Pregnancy Kink, Just tell me if i need to add anything else, Luke loves Michaelllllll, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mpreg, Single Dad!Michael, Smut, bottom!Michael, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always take cares of others, and sometimes he forgets to take care of himself.</p><p>So Luke does it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I like about you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors.

Michael is exhausted.

So, so exhusted.

All he wants right now is to sleep. Even for an hour (or you know, for a week) but he knows he can't.

He needs to pick Sammy up from her kindergarten, then he needs to go for shopping and then Calum begged him to come to his house and Michael can't say no because Calum is his bestfriend and;  _mikey if you wont come over i will hang myself, i swear._

And. Okay. Michael knows Cal is not going to hang himself, but. He just went through a bad break up (Michael knew he shouldn't have dated that guy. But no one ever listen to him) and he needs Michael to be ther and pick up the broken pieces of his heart.

Then he need to go to work because Ashton doesn't feel well (Mikey knows it's not true and Ash pobably just met some hot girl and he wants to bang her, but  _I took your shift that time when you asked Mike, come on!)_ and asked Michael to replace him.

Then when he will be home at around midnight, he needs to clean the whole house because;  _daddy, all my friends will be here, they can't be all around this mess!_

He'll probably be done after an hour or so, then he has about 5 hours of sleep before his next shift. 

He wished he could just go to sleep right now.

Right when he is about to get out, there's a knock on the door. Which, okay? Michael doesn't remember telling someone to come over.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

Luke's smile is as bright as always and his laugh is the most beautiful sound Michael has ever heard when he says:

"Umm, we have a project to do? You told me to come over at four? It's four."

"I completly forgot! I am so sorry. I have so much things to do today- after I put Sammy at my Mom's I need to get to work and-"

"Isn't it your day off?" Luke asked, stepping into the house. Michael would call that rude, but it's Luke. So. Yeah.

"Y-yeah but Ash asked me to change with him,"

"Um. And isn't it's Dan's day with Sammy?"

"He needs to work, so I told him I'll take her."

"You're too nice, I swear. You know you need to have your own life, too. Right?" Now he's sitting on the couch, and Michael's confused. He just told Luke he needs to go.

"Yeah. Um Luke I really need to get going."

"You should call them and tell them you are bot working for them and you have other things to do."

"You see, I would but I already said yes so."

"I'll call them. You don't own anyone anything Mikey. You look horrible-"

"Oh, wow, thanks."

"I mean that you should stay home Mikey and have some rest okay? We can do the project later. You go and have a long, warm shower and I'll order some take out and we can cuddle. Okay?"

Luke is now in front of him, taking him by the shoulder and leading the way to the bathroom.

"I also told Calum I'll come over and I have to buy things and clean the house for tomorrow and-"

"I'll help with everything at the morning, yeah? And Calum is just acting like a giant baby and the minute he sees a hot guy he'll get over 'his love of his life' in a heartbeat."

Now he's left standing in front of the shower, confused as hell. What the fuck just happend? He decided not to over think it. Ashon will be a little upset and Dan will probably be mad at him but how many times did he do the same to him?

And Luke is right. Calum is a big boy. He doesn't need Michael right now.

So he takes a long, long shower. The water feels so good and he feels so relieved right now. So in peace.

He can hear some screams from the other side of the door, but he tunes it out. It has a been a lot of time since he got the chance to have a shower like this.

After Michael is finished, he puts on just boxers. It's a hot day and it's not like Luke never saw him like that.

"Hey," he says when he join Luke on the couch. 

"Hey, you already look better! I'll order pizza. S'Okay right?"

"Great! Haven't had pizza in ages! Thanks Lukey. I don't know what I'd without you"

Insted of answering, Luke kisses him. He missed this; just sitting around and making out with his boyfriend. 

Luke giggles in to his mouth, "I missed making out with you too, mikey."

And Michel flushes red, he didn't mean to say it aloud. Luke smiles at him; he's looking at him like he is the most importent person in the world (to luke, he is) and it makes Michael's heart clench. It's been a while since he got someone to love him like that, Take care of him like that.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Mikey." He kisses him again, this time a little more heated- he's pushing his tongue inside Michael's mouth, exploring the insides and it makes Michael groan.

It's also has been a while since he got laid. (3 weeks and 4 days, not that he counts them)

Luke lays him gently on the couch, hovering above him and Michael can feel his half-hard cock against his thigh.

"L-luke.. fuck."

"Yeah baby, say my name, you like that?" It has always been a suprise to him; how Luke can go from sweet and nice to sexy and hot and fucking _dominate._

"Ugh.. Lukey,"

He's rutting against him now, fast and hard.

"Fuck babe missed you," Luke takes off his shirt and Michael really, really wants Luke to fuck him. But.

"Luke," he gasp, "we, we can't right now. I still have to do a lot and we need to do the proje-"

"Mikey, I already told I will help with everything, okay? For now, just- just let me take care of you."

Then Luke is pulling his pants down, and, okay. 

"You have no underwear"

Luke laughs loudly, looking fondly at his sweet boyfriend; "yeah babe. Didn't feel like puttin' any today."

Luke starts kissing his neck, but Michael is focused on Luke's cock.

It's hard and red and fuck. It's so fucking big. Michael honestly loves Luke's cock. It always fills him up good, never fails to makes his breath hitch and his body shake.

"Love you so much Mikey. Gonna make you feel good. So goos baby." He's taking Michael boxers off, doesn't waste any time and start stroking his dick.

"Love you too Lukey, please fuck me, love me, please."

And Luke knows just what it is Michael wants; sometimes Michael wants it fast and hard and dirty, but Luke knows Michael loves it when Luke makes love to him; and there is a diffrence, there is. Michael loves when Luke is slowly thrusting into him, holding him and whispring loving words to him. 

"Don't worry love, gonna give you everything you want."

Luke is taking his time preparing his boyfriend. Even though he knows Michael can't take him even without being prepared, right now it's about making Mikey feel good. 

"'M ready babe, come on." He groans, and Luke kisses him, can't help himself because Michael is so hot. 

"Okay love, gonna go grab a condom, 'kay?"

"N-no," Mikey says, embarrassed. "I-I want.."

"You sure baby? We never done that bare before. You know the risks.."

"Don't care, wanna feel you, want you to fill me up Lukey want you to knock me up."

And Lukes moves fast, pressing his dick to Michael's pretty, pink hole.

"Fuck baby, that's so hot. Love you so much babe."

And then he's inside Mikey, both moaning at the same time as Michael's warm, tight heat is taking Luke in.

He gives Michael some time to adjust before he starts thrusting- in and out, in and out.

"Oh my god, Luke, fuck, I love you," he cries out, digging his nails to Luke's strong back.

"Yeah baby, gonna take care of you, love you too mikey, so so much, fuck. You feel so good around me baby; so fucking tight," he groans, then; he starts slowing down his thrusting.

He puts an arm under Michael, pulling him up just a little bit; his other hand in his red hair, tugging his head up and kissing him- sweet and nice.

Michael wished they could stay like this forever, but he's hardand he really wants to cum.

"L-Luke.. need to- need to, fuck,"

"What baby? Tell me what's you need,  come on love, gotta tell me.."

"C-cum, please,"

So Luke picks up his pace again, jabbing right into his prostate, making Michael moan. 

"Cum baby, cum for me.."

So Michael does; and it feels so good, feels like all of his stress and worries washes away with his intense orgsam.

Luke is following behind, cuming hard inside Michael, groaning his name while doing so.

Then he's flipping them so Michael lays atop of him, kisses his head and letting his hand rest on top of his back. It makes Michael feel safe.

"Go to sleep baby, I will take care of everything for ya'."

"Thank you Lukey, love you,"

"Love you, too."

And then Michael falls asleep, with Luke still inside him, and he is so grateful to have Luke, really. 

Because sometimes Michael forgets to take care of himself, and he loves that he has Luke to do that for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and leave kudos! xx


End file.
